Someday We'll Know
by moonbeam-mary
Summary: What if Jamie never was sick? What if the kiss at the school play never meant anything? It’s now two years later, and suddenly Jamie’s life is thrown off track by the sudden appearance of Landon Carter. First A Walk To Rememeber FanFic, so be gentle. ]
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

**Someday We'll Know.**

Over view: What if Jamie never was sick? What if the kiss at the school play never meant anything? It's now two years later, and suddenly Jamie's life is thrown off track by the sudden appearance of Landon Carter.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. A-der.

**Chapter 1: Flashbacks.**

'_So many questions, I Need an answer. 2 years later, You're still on my mind'_

The day dawned brightly for Jamie Sullivan, the bright sunlight streaming through her open window. A small groan escaped her lips as thoughts from the night's dreaming washed over her in a wave of bitter remembrance. She rolled over, tugging her thin blanket over her shivering form. She squeezed her eyes closed as a scene from her dream played over in her head.

"_No. You know what. I think you're scared. Scared that maybe you wanna be with me too." Landon Carter almost whispered, releasing his grip on Jamie's shoulder._

_Jamie turned away, muttering, "Go away Landon. It. I…. We can't." She walked slowly away, small tears running down her pale cheek., Landon's words coursing through her mind."_

Jamie groaned again, rolling back over onto her back. She muttered softly, "Why won't you leave me alone Carter. It's been two years, get out of my dreams." She huffed lightly, kicking off her blankets. The bright sunlight made her squint, yet another groan passing from her lips.

"Could this day get any worse?" She mutters, stalking into her bathroom. The hustle and bustle from her fellow college roommates made her want to scream, the quiet side of her calming her down. She exhaled slowly, a wave of calm washing over her, leaving her with a bright, cheerful smile. After donning jeans and a sweatshirt, she excited the bathroom, all thoughts of Landon Carter fleeing her mind.

Twos hours later, Jamie was sighing heavily. She shifted in the harsh wooden seat, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. But only one thing held her attention for more then ten minutes. The back of a young man's head in front of her. The tussled brown hair made her stomach do somersaults. Suddenly, the young, apparently new. man turned, Jamie's heart seeming to flip in place.

"L-landon" She stuttered, her eyes widening in shock. She caught the look of realization hit Landon's face, before he swiftly turned back away, his eyes also wide.

"Oh my god." Jamie mouthed, sliding down in her chair. She moved her long, brunette hair over her pale face, hoping to hide the crimson blush that flamed over her cheeks. Memories of High School washed over her, causing her to sink lower in her chair. She tugged her recently donned light cotton sweater around her small form, shivering from an unknown wind. A sweet sigh of reprieve escaped her lips as the bell rang loudly, echoing off the thing walls. She slowly gathered her books, keeping her head down. Although, she still caught the sigh of Landon, rushing out of the room. She bit down on her lower lip, cradling her books tightly against her chest.

A sigh of relief softly floated from Jamie's lips. Quickly, she walked over to her favourite Elm tree, the large canopy providing shade and sweet relief from prying eyes. She slid down the tree, her hair snagging in the rough bark. Dropping her bag onto the soft grass beside her, she turned her gaze skyward. Thoughts of a particular person were obviously in her mind, her eyes slowly closing over. The feeling of being washed sent shivers down her spine. Swiftly she opened her eyes, glancing around her. Turning her head to the left, she saw Landon, clearing watching her. The shy side of her told her to turn away, but in the past two years, Jamie had changed, grown. She was no longer the shy, quiet girl. Sure, she was still mostly quiet, but she had the confidence to look Landon straight in the eye. Unexpectedly he [Landon jumped off his perch, walking swiftly towards Jamie. She gulped, cringing against the tree, her hair becoming even more entangled in the rough bark. As soon as Landon reached her, she could tell her was dieing to say something.

Suddenly Landon leant down, swiftly capturing Jamie's lips with his own. A small, shocked gasp escaped Jamie's lips, though she didn't dare to move. Landon leant away almost as swiftly as he had come closer, his eyes searching hers.

"I need an answer Jamie. Why did you say no?" Landon whispered.

Jamie looked away, sighing lightly, "You shouldn't fall in love with me Cater."

"Too late."

**AN: I know it's short, but chapters will get longer, I promise. Hope you liked it, and if you like, leave a review on your way out. **


	2. Chapter 2: Thank You!

**Someday We'll Know.**

**A/N: SORRY! Sorry this has taken so long, I've been busy working on a piece for FictionPress., and I found myself with an 'A Walk To Remember' Writer's block. But anywho, lovely readers, here's the second chapter. -Throws Confetti- **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Still.. -Sigh-

**Chapter 2: Thank you??!**

"_I watched my past crash in the sea_

_If I could ask you just one question  
Why aren't you here with me?"_

With a gasp Jamie pushed Landon away, "What the hell?!" She screeched.

Landon smile sheepishly, "Er.. Well.. I." He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing faintly.

Jamie grinned despite what had just happened, "My oh my. Is Landon Carter.. Blushing?"

With a smile Landon leant closer to Jamie again. Jamie shook her head, resting a hand on his chest as if to hold him back, "No Landon. No. I .. Can't. I'm sorry." Scrambling onto her feet and swinging her bag over her shoulder Jamie raced across the pristine lawn, towards the crowded dorms. With a large sigh, Jamie fell onto her bed, her bag falling next to her. Memories swamped through her mind, her breathing becoming erratic, her heart thumping wildly. Shaking her head, Jamie lurched into a sitting position, "Don't be silly.. He's **just** Landon. The cool boy from High School. Don't let him get to you, that's what he wants." Jamie sighed, having finished giving herself a pep talk. Maybe, just maybe she would be able to walk back into that classroom tomorrow. And maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't have to hide behind her books. With a heavy heart, and a troubled mind, Jamie got on with her long, foreboding day.

The moonlight filtered through Jamie's open window , her small bedside clock reading 1:03am. Grumbling softly, Jamie kicked back the twisted covers and wandered over to her open window. Stars twinkled brightly in the night sky, a perfect night for Star Gazing. Wrinkling her nose, Jamie realized. She was in no fit state to concentrate on finding the right constellations, her mind was dominated by one thing - Stupid bloody Landon bloody Carter. Jamie's eyes widened, she had never sworn so much until that one sentence that ran through her mind just a moment ago. Sure, there were reasons behind it, but still. It was not normal. Boy, was Landon becoming an fast growing pain in the bu--

Narrowing her eyes, Jamie vowed to concentrate. Tilting her telescope slightly, she squinted and peeked through. A satisfied smile graced her lips as she found Orion's Belt [A/N Err, I know nothing of constellations, so, yes, moving on. Suddenly warm obviously male, arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from the telescope. Jamie screeched as she was swung around playfully before being gently set upon on her feet. Fuming, she turned to see who had violated her personal time, knowing at once who it was. Bloody stupid Landon bloody Carter. With a sigh, Jamie stepped towards him, wrapping her olive green cardigan firmly around herself, "What is it, Landon?"

Landon frowned, "Just saying hi.. Don't be so uptight Jamie. " He smirked, "You and me. We're destiny."

Jamie scoffed, rolling her eyes and walking away. A nearby lake trickled soothingly, the soft twinkling light shining off it calming Jamie, and her jumbled thoughts. Landon plopped down near the edge of the lake, patting the grass beside him, "Just to talk." He promised, his voice sincere. Warily, Jamie perched next to him, pushing her chocolate tresses from her pale, drawn face, "Okay, just to talk."

Yawning softly, Jamie turned towards Landon, "How did you know I was here?" She questioned.

Landon smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I kinda.. Well.. I asked around, and people said this is what you usually do, late at night. So, I woke up and took a walk, hoping that I'd come across you, and look at that, I did."

Jamie couldn't help but smile. But her smile soon turned into a frown, "Okay, Landon. Why are you here?"

Landon sighed softly, picking at the grass beneath them, "I was afraid you were gonna ask that.. The truth is, Jamie, I've grown. A lot. I'm not the stupid popular boy I was back in High School. I realized that's all it was for me back then. One big fun party. I was stupid, and most of all, I was mean to you. I teased you, and I know that's not right. Jamie, I'm sorry."

Jamie gulped softly, breathing unevenly. No one had ever said anything like that to her before, and it felt as though her breath had been knocked from her lungs, "I.. Well. I guess you **have** changed. The old Landon was never that sincere." She smiled slightly, tilting her head to the side. A lock of hair fell over her shoulder and over her eyes, seeing this Landon leant closer, tucking it back behind Jamie's ear. He whispered softly, "Jamie.. I think.. I love you." Jamie blinked rapidly, breathless. Her heart thumped enthusiastically in her chest in response to his words. Her mind was screaming, "No! You can't Jamie! Think of your future?! Who cares about Landon Carter?!" And her heart was screaming back, "I do! Oh. My. God! I DO!" Landon shifted uncomfortably next to Jamie. It was then that Jamie realized it had been a few minutes since she'd said anything. Still blinking rapidly, Jamie cleared her throat, "I.. Thank you!" She jumped to her feet, running swiftly back towards the dorms, leaving a very shocked Landon behind, calling, "Thank you??! That's it?!"

**A/N: Yes, it's short. Again. I'M SORRY! I just had to get this part out, and well, I like how it ends. -Dodges tomatoes- Calm down! I'll update sooner now with longer chapters, I promise.**


End file.
